Inuyasha's Woodsie Adventure:
by xXLady-of-LoveXx
Summary: Inuyasha gets seperated from the group. While looking for them he comes across a odd person! 'Tis funneh! -psst- Wrote this when I was on a sugar high..So it may be bad n,n


No owney the Inuyasha. Me owney Calendar tho and had two figurines onece, but then they fell apart and died...(sadness)

* * *

The forest was quiet. Nothing was making noise until… "OH MY FRICKIN' GOD! IT'S A FRICKIN' HANYOU! AND IT HAS WHITE DOG EARS! OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD! LET ME TOUCH YOUR DOGGIE EARS" the loud screaming of a particularly excited person pierced the silence. The voice was soon followed by a, "WHAT TH- HEY GET THE HELL OF MY HEAD! WHA- WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON MY HEAD?!?" came another more angry voice...In a clearing a small girl with brown hair was sitting cross-legged on top of a white haired young hanyou's head, "Oh stop screaming, I just wanna pet your ears" the girl said bending down to caress the silky ears, much to the hanyou's distaste.

The Hanyou bared his fangs and screamed in a loud voice, "Touch my ears and I bite your hands-HEY I SAID DON'T TOUCH MY EARS! The brown haired girl sighed and climbed swiftly off the White haired hanyou's head "Oh stop whining puppy dog, I just wanted to pet your ears! I like 'em! I want dog ears. You're lucky you have ears..." The hanyou stared his golden eyes at the girl, a huge sweat drop on the side of his head,

"Who the hell are you?" he asked her, confusion evident in his eyes, "I'm Sayu, what's your name-OH MY GOD! I WANNA PLAY WITH YOUR SWORD! LEMME HAVE IT!"

The hanyou seeing her coming for his sword quickly held out a hand. Of course she ended up jamming her head into it but still she tried to get to the sword. "Oh please let me play with your sword please?" the hanyou glared at her and shook his head, "Ok, first off my name is Inuyasha, and HELL NO YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH MY TETSUSAIGA!"

Sayu looked heartbroken. "Aww Inubaka, you are mean..." Inuyasha paused, a huge protruded from his forehead. "What did you call me you little wench?" Sayu looked up and smiled, "Nothin' so what brings you to my neck of the woods? Hmm?" Inuyasha glared "Why do you want to know?" Sayu gave him a look that said 'just answer' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "If you MUST know I am looking for my friends. Have you seen them, a monk, demon slayer, this little kid with a tail and a girl in weird clothes?" Sayu looked thoughtful, "Big group? There was a giant kitty with the most adorable ears and paws on fire?" Inuyasha looked excited, "Yea! So you saw them?" Sayu smiled "Nope!"

Inuyasha glared at the girl. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE OR DIE!" He cracked his knuckles and looked at her in a threatening way. Sayu cringed slightly. But suddenly her eyes widened and she screamed "OH! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" she pointed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung around and claws at the ready.

But there was nothing. He turned back to see Sayu slinking off. "Oh no you don't", He muttered, He ran over to her and grabbed her by the back of her light green kimono (A/N: it looks like Rin's, 'cept its green). She looked up at him and smiled innocently. "Sorry, thought I saw a, um, Bee, yea a bee. They are dangerous around here." Inuyasha glared down at her. She sweat dropped. "Tell-me-where-my-friends-are-NOW" he said slowly.

Sayu sighed, "They went over there, but I get to come with you." Inuyasha growled "Like hell you are." Sayu looked at him and pouted, "PWEEEZZEE?" she looked at him in her cutest manner. He just glared. She huffed "Fine, let me go or I'll poke you." Inuyasha smirked "I'd like to see you try to poke-OW stop!" Sayu had pulled out a long, white stick that had different carvings in it and was poking him. Inuyasha made a grab for the stick, but missed and in return got a large jab in his butt. Sayu had now taken post on his back and was crawling around his body like an insect poking him every time he tried to talk.

"Fine-ow you-ow can-ow come-ow if-ow you-OW STOP!" Sayu put the stick into her pocket and looked up at him smiling. "Thank-you very much"

As they walked, Sayu decided to ask something "So how come you got separated?" Inuyasha looked at her and growled "What?" She sighed "How come you aren't with your friends, when they were walking, they kept a yelling your name 'Inuyasha' they kept screaming" Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of his eye… "They were?" she nodded. "So again, how'd you get separated?" Inuyasha sighed "We were in a fight with Naraku and he sent some demons and we all got separated in the fight" Sayu sighed "Wow that sucks. You are lucky you have friends" Inuyasha looked at her "You don't have any friends" Sayu shook her head brightly "Nope! No one! Well I got the squirrels, but they only like me because I hold their nuts for them" Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. She looked at him, "You know, acorns? I hold them while they are foraging" Inuyasha shook his head and continued walking.

"So what happened? Why are you alone?" he asked her. She shrugged, "No idea just am. I am pretty use to it by-ow!" she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the dirt. She quickly stood up and studied the rock. "Oh no." Her eyes got wide and she looked terrified. She turned to Inuyasha "Don't move, it's a- a ROCK DEMON!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and walked over to the rock. "It's a rock, see? Not a demon, besides it's doesn't even have a miasma" Sayu looked scared "Be careful! I once saw a couple of them tear a full grown bull to pieces in mere minutes! Imagine what it could do to you!" Inuyasha sweat dropped again "I think you mean piranhas. Watch, I'll get rid of this rock easy." He took the rock in his hands. It was about the size of his fist and was a mottled gray with a bit of moss. He picked up the rock and threw it against a tree. Expecting it to have broke; he was surprised to see the rock start to move.

Suddenly, little grey legs began to sprout out of the bottom of the rock. Soon six legs were out and wiggling around trying to lift the rock up. Soon, two small pebbly (no pun intended) appeared on the front of the rock. They blinked and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the rock walked over and stepped on it. "Oh…you shouldn't have done that…" Sayu said from behind a huge tree. Suddenly Inuyasha felt himself being lifted up. He looked down; the rock had now sprouted 4 arms and a large gaping mouth with huge diamond teeth.

The rock began to twirl Inuyasha around in circles faster and faster. He tried to un sheave his sword but to his surprise thousands of small pebbles had covered the sword making it impossible for him to get at the sword. Suddenly he heard a 'BOOM.'Iin front of him was a huge, grey boulder the size of a small hut. It glared down at Inuyasha through silver eyes and growled. Inuyasha looked slightly freaked. The large rock demon glared down at him and opened its huge maw ready to gulp down Inuyasha. He looked around desperately for Sayu, but she had disappeared. "Damn her." He growled.

The beast took Inuyasha by the leg and was about to drop him in it's mouth when suddenly he heard a soft music. The Giant rock and the smaller ones all froze, there silver eyes shut. Out of the forest walked Sayu, blowing into a white reed. She was the one making the music that so captivated the Rock demons. The demon dropped Inuyasha, he scrambled out of the way as the huge beast's legs disappeared and it fell with a clump to the ground. It's arms, eyes, and mouth disappeared one by one. Inuyasha stared as the other rock fell to the ground. Soon the pebbles covering his sword, fell to the ground in a shower.

Sayu opened one eye and smiled as she played. She beckoned Inuyasha to her side as they walked slowly and quietly away. Once they were far away from the rocks she stopped, threw the reed over her shoulder and smiled. "You ok?" Inuyasha nodded "How did you do that?" She looked at him, "Do what? Oh the song? Haven't you ever heard the saying "Music soothes the savage beast"?" Inuyasha smiled at her and said "Thanks, Sayu, You really helped me back there."

Sayu and Inuyasha walked a bit farther until they walked out of the woods and onto a hill. In the distance, Inuyasha could make out a small camp. He sniffed the air. It was them! He could recognize their smell anywhere. He turned to Sayu, "Well there's my friends, I'll guess I'll go. But before I go, is their anyway I can repay you?" Sayu looked thoughtful for a moment "Let me play with your ears." Inuyasha glared "No." he said in a hard voice, "Oh come on, I saved you're friggen' life, the least you can do is let me play with your ears for only a few minutes…Please?" she whined. Inuyasha sighed and bent his head down. "Fine but be careful". Sayu clapped her hands in glee and began to rub his ears. "Well, your friends are waiting, so I am gonna go." She said with a sigh, Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and said "Well, nice to see you, maybe we'll meet each other again?" Sayu shrugged "Maybe."

She turned and walked back into the forest Inuyasha watched her walk away.

She was half way in before turning to yell "REMEMBER ROCK DEMONS ARE EVERY WHERE! BE CAREFUL" Inuyasha nodded and smiled. She waved and skipped away. Inuyasha shook his head and ran into the camp.

IN THE CAMP WITH THE OTHERS

Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha, "So what happened?" Inuyasha sighed "Sayu happened.

THE END

* * *

Hope you like this story..Hope Inu wasn't out of character! I had my friends read it first and they said they liked it. This is sorta based of an Rp me and my friends did. SO REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAVE SESSHY FOR ONE WEEK!!!! 


End file.
